


Помни меня. Забудь меня

by XMRomalia



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Однажды, после Конца, к Джокеру приходит письмо.





	

Сколько времени прошло с победы над жнецами? Неделя, месяц – или целая жизнь, целая прослойка безжизненных созданий, которых эта война выжала досуха без страха и опасений за свою шкурку? «Скорее всего, второе, – думал Джокер. - Скорее всего второе».  
  
Ведь, по сути своей, время шло, пускай и невесомо, пускай и не быстро. Текло, как патока к мороженому на Цитадели… хотя многие не то, что патоки – самой Цитадели не видели уже немалое время. Многое отстраивалось, многое исцелялось как на самой вшивой собаке, но вот Цитадели никто вернуть не смог. Не мог, не хотел, не решался – черт его знает. Люди, пережившие чертовую войну, пытались восстановить прежние союзы, пытались хоть как-то возвратить прежний устой… это было в какой-то мере забавно, если учитывать то, что ни одна из рас понятия не имела, что делать теперь. Что делать после того, как они, черт подери, победили всемирное зло.   
  
Джокеру же порой казалось, что если бы боги существовали взаправду, сейчас они звонко потешались бы над всеми живыми. Даже нет, не так - существующими. Теми первыми, кто пережил Жатву. Просто потому, наверное, что мало что изменилось. Порой все ругались, порой члены двух разных рас влюблялись и женились… Ничего не менялось. Если бы не руины, если бы не ограниченность в технике, если бы не все это – вряд ли кто-либо вообще бы сказал, что была война. Великая война, с тысячами жертв и миллиардами лишенных надежды созданий, обреченных на гибель или переработку.   
  
Вряд ли, потому что о войне вспоминают только до той поры, когда это воспоминание можно исковеркать, сделать поводом для нового конфликта. Жнецов же не стало, наследие Шепарда все еще каким-то шестым чувством теплилось в душах правителей… и, возможно, пока что не все так плохо. Пока что. Просто, видимо, терпкий трупный запах хасков еще подогревал чье-то чувство собственного достоинства. Или самосохранения, впрочем. Или просто, наверное, кто-то все еще верил, что Дэн Шепард отдал свою жизнь не зря.   
Но вот это уже совсем маловероятно.   
  
Сидя в полумраке комнатки и глядя в монитор, бывший пилот Нормандии SR-2 скупо зевнул, прикрывая глаза. Сколько уже прошло времени с победы над Жнецами? Месяц, три или парочка лет? Джокер не считал. У него отобрали Нормандию, желая изучить аномалию того, что она пережила Алую Волну, у него отобрали СУЗИ, отобрали Шепарда, которому он безгранично доверял. Отобрали все, отрывали по малехонькому кусочку по краям, дабы после – рвануть, сильно и рьяно. Словно бы Джокер им что-то сделал. Чем-то заслужил то, что из его груди резким рывком словно бы вырвали сердце. Вырвали в момент, когда кто-то коснулся осторожно плеча и сказал кратко «мы должны уходить, Джефф». Вырвали в момент, когда задетый корабль свалился на первую попавшуюся планету, а СУЗИ в ответ на команды, на запросы - попросту молчала, лежа безвольной куклой.   
  
Однако, не смотря на шок, Джокеру почему-то было совершенно нормально. Ну, в какой-то мере. Не хотелось жить, не было желания верить мягко улыбающейся Лиаре, лишними казались мысли о лежащей в коме Тали. Ничего не хотелось, ни о чем не думалось, но одновременно это и не вызывало дискомфорта. Это делало то самое «нормально», когда ты и ни жив, и ни мертв. То самое, когда хочется просто сидеть в полумраке комнаты, жевать какие-то батончики и превозносить мольбу всем Богам, в которых Джокер не верил, лишь бы тазовые кости выдержали такое издевательство и просто не треснули от вечной нагрузки сидящего в неудобном кресле экс-пилота Нормандии.   
  
Наверное, все потому, что у Джеффа не было надежды. Просто потому, что ему казалось, что надежда – это ошибка – и стоит её хоть немножко прикормить в своем сердце, как мигом сойдешь с ума. Как сходил, к примеру, Гаррус, вечно сидя над лежащей Тали и бормочущий ей все новости, исконно веря, что она все слышит и понимает. Веря, хотя прогноз лекарей был столь печален, что остальные уже не ждали, когда она проснется. Остальные ждали, когда Гаррус наберется сил дабы кивнуть осторожно турианцу-врачу… и дать в этот момент добро на то, чтобы тело бедняжки отсоединили от приборов жизнеобеспечения. Отсоединили – и подарили так желаемый покой.   
  
Моро же, если вам интересно, почти смирился с потерей Нормандии, с потерей Шепарда. Это было, наверное, как внезапно оказаться инвалидом с отрубленными ногами и руками – ведь вроде как вокруг целый мир, что отстраивается, что существует все так же скоро, как и раньше - но существует без тебя. И ты, именно ты, этому миру больше не нужен, и на грош не сдался. И вот зачем тогда существовать? Зачем, если некого вытаскивать больше с горячих точек, если не к кому наведываться в мед. отсек, некого понуривать за то, что «их птичка чуть не сгорела». Так зачем жить?   
Ха, пожалуй за тем, что Шепард бы воскрес во второй раз, если бы Джефф хотя бы попытался что-нибудь с собой сделать. Наверное, он был подобием ангела-хранителя для Моро. Эдакой высокий, с мешками под глазами и острым языком… Зато ангел. Спасающий. Защищающий. Джокер не был уверен, если говорить честно… ему просто так казалось.   
  
Послышался щелчок со стороны планшета. Такой противный, короткий, сообщающий о пришедшем сообщении на электронную почту. Это удивило, немало удивило - сейчас почти любая техника, пережившая хоть как-то Алый Луч, была на вес золота – от этого, наверное, Джокер и нашел забавным то, что ему кто-то мог написать. Действительно, кто? И что важнее – зачем?  
  
Эшли была слишком занята терками с Трейнор, Лиара – своей маленькой дочуркой и Фероном, что никак не желал забывать пытки Серого Посредника; Гаррус оставался рядом с Тали, кто-то… Кто-то ушел, кто-то исчез – так кто же вспомнил старого-доброго Джеффа Моро, что едва не спился после того самого дня, когда он мало того, что оставил командора на смерть в Цитадели, так еще и потерял СУЗИ, что отключилась, пустой игрушкой падая наземь?   
  
Всего пару кликов по панели – и сообщение раскрылось. Жаль, что без шороха бумаги – Джефф уж больно за последнее время привык, даже можно сказать приноровился к этой дивной вещице, придуманной пару сотен лет назад. Или уже тысячелетие? Черт знает.   
  
Глядя на незамысловатое название сообщения «Помни», он подумать было успел, что это какой-то очередной спам, что даже после катастрофы продолжал рассылаться дьявольскими пачками по десять-двадать тысяч писем за раз. Или письмо от матушки, она изредка, но все же писала ему о том, что у них вроде как все хорошо… Но что-то побудило его нажать на незамысловатую кнопку «прочесть». И, сказать по правде, он никогда не верил, что что-то написанное, а не сказанное, может заставить кровь застыть в жилах и вынудить пальцы дрожать так мелко-мелко.   
  
Оно было от Шепарда. От СПЕКТР-а, чей труп до сих пор не смогли отыскать в завалах Цитадели. Чей труп… словно исчез, просто исчез, как под землю провалился. Губы мимолетно сжались в полоску, а взгляд отчаянно цеплялся за каждую буковку, словно боясь, что это ложь, галлюцинация, и что Дэн не писал ему. Не писал, не делал этого, умер, умер…   
  
« _ **Тема** : Сразу удали. Не читай. Я не знаю, зачем это писал. Удали. Пожалуйста»_.  
  
Джокер, видит сам их полоумный Творец, хотел закрыть. Хотел послушаться, удалить, не читать, но почему-то пальцы словно онемели, а в груди оказалась такая пустота, такая тоска, что он просто не смог. Просто соскользнул пальцем по поверхности, листая. Позволяя себе увидеть то, что написал ему Шепард. Почему-то хотелось верить, что только ему, только ему, придурку, ставшему ветераном этой глупой войны органиков с техниками. Глупо, глупо, глупо… но почему-то Джокеру запахло морем. Не дымом полоумной соседки, что баловалась травкой и красным песком, а морем, океаном, речкой. Так всегда пахло от Дэна. Родной планетой, её безграничными водными и земными просторами, а в придачу чем-то терпким, может быть, алкоголем. Наверное, смешка терпкого курева с турианским бренди. Да… и еще орешков. Дэн любил орешки. Или… или это пахло не от него? И Дэн не любил орешки, а любил быстрый секс, да еще и без капли стеснений, сомнений?..   
  
Джефф не знал. Просто сглотнул сухо, дрогнув, а после – продолжил читать, стараясь не забывать, черт подери, как дышать.   
  
_«Хей, Джокер, как поживаешь? Знаешь, я почему-то уверен, что хорошо. Даже, наверное, прекрасно. Вот за кого я бы мог поволноваться, так это за Миранду, за Тали, за Заида или Касуми… За тебя я не буду волноваться пожалуй, никогда. Уже – никогда. Потому что знаю, что ты – не тот, кто просто так вляпается в дерьмо. О, нет. Ты не просто в него вляпываешься. Ты в него влетаешь на скорости, разве что сравнимой со скоростью света. Не веришь, Джефф? Ха. Помнишь первую Нормандию? О да-а, тогда я волновался, волновался настолько, что был готов тащить тебя прямо на себе, а после оказался бы не против запихнуть тебе твою кепку в зад по самые гланды. Забавно. Вроде и волнуюсь, а вроде бы и нет. Но скорее все же нет – ибо Жнецов уже должно не быть к моменту, как тебе это письмо придет. А без них ты вряд ли вляпаешься в что-то сильно говнистое. Ты все еще читаешь?»_  
  
Дыхание сбилось, и дым, что из окна выходил ленивыми клубками, не волновал от слова совсем. Почему-то было явное чувство, что Дэн рядом. Что Джокер это не читает, не перечитывает строчка за строчкой – а слышит, ибо это было так в духе Дэна – нести неведомую чушь, приправлять её изредка пошлостью, а за тем смеяться. Во весь, черт бы его подрал, белозубый рот. Вы спросите, скучал ли Джокер за своим бравым командором? Пожалуй, я отвечу. Безумно. Безумно скучал.   
  
_«Странно. Я бы его удалил, серьезно. Ко всем демонам. К слову, я поставил это письмо на таймер. Оно придет где-то через месяц, вроде как. А может и через год. Или два. Или десять. Я слишком пьян и слишком печален, чтобы смотреть на дату, серьезно. Просто поставил, какую видел. Какая к пальцу была ближе, вот. Просто потому, что могу. Понадеюсь лишь, что ты до этой даты доживешь, кхм, и что я случайно не напишу твоему сыну. Или дочери. Или пра-пра-пра-пра-правнуку. Интересно, у него будут твои глаза?»._  
  
Почему-то вырвался смешок, и запах какой-то травы, которую его соседка выкуривала, вовсе перестал бесить, хотя вначале знатно додавал хлопот. Джокер улыбался, и он не знал, почему. Просто было тепло, было фальшиво. Осознание яркой, белесой надежды пьянило лучше любого портвейна, которое не редко пригубляла все та же проклятущая соседка. Надежда, черт бы её подрал… Упование на то, что сейчас Шепард напишет что-то вроде _«Я собираюсь скрыться от этих ублюдков из Альянса, а как только получится – захвачу тебя и мы свалим в закат на малышке Нормандии!»_  
  
Глупо. Глупо-глупо-глупо. Но Джеффу хватало. Хватало, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноким, чтобы забыть лицо бледной как мел Тали, чью ладонь так бережно сжимал в своей руке Гаррус. Хватало. Просто хватало.   
  
_«Ох-х, что я несу. Забористую нынче дрянь делают турианцы, ха? Знаешь, мне жаль. Очень-очень жаль. Пф, сейчас ты явно подумаешь, что я буду жалеть о том, что сидя в этой проклятущей каюте и глядя в иллюминатор я жалею, что со мной нет нескольких пышногрудых азари или хотя бы добавки бренди. Или хотя бы одной смачной брюнетки, что оседлала бы мой член… но, хах, это не правда, Джефф. Я жалею о том, что сейчас именно ты ведешь наш корабль на верную смерть. Я-я… черт. Не то. Я… Жалею, что тебя нет рядом? Что ты там, а не тут? Да. Да, так. Именно так. Там, а не тут. Тут, а не там. Как всегда. Как привычно… и как непривычно».  
_  
Джокер вскинул брови, чуть сжав планшет в пальцах. Что за… что за дерьмо? Дэн ведь… Шепард ведь…   
  
_«Наверное, это тебе кажется бредом умирающего от отказа печени идиота. Вспоминаешь, небось, Джек сейчас, верно? Как я её водил за нос, как страстно её ебал, прижимая малышку к стенке спиной, как после подбивал клинья к Лиаре, даже зная, что она занята. Или вспоминаешь Эшли и её знатный отсос перед Илосом? Или то, как я страстно отжахал Спутницу, давая десять очков вперед всем остальным её клиентам? О-о да, ты не поверишь, но я сам с себя поражаюсь. Вот так. Сам не понимаю, зачем это делал, зачем пудрил им всем мозги, почему не обижался тому, что ты прервал наш с Эшли поцелуй – а радовался. Вот… не понимаю. Точнее понимаю, Джефф. Понимаю и охреневаю, как не охреневал в этой жизни никогда»._  
  
Вытерев внезапно выступивший пот со лба, Джокер отчего-то ощутил, что нет больше этой искристой надежды. Есть… непонимание? Удивление? Шок? Пожалуй, все разом. Шепард ведь вечно ходил с просто каменным лицом, вечно чеканил слова, вечно глядел так, словно Джефф проиграл ему целую Цитадель разом и не хотел отдавать, скотина такая, этот долг. Моро не понимал, он не мог выключить планшет, он хотел, он хотел выбросить эту штуку на помойку и более никогда о ней не вспоминать, навсегда забыть, как он попытался забыть Шепарда. Чертового блондина с красными, точно мак, глазами и шрамами на все лицо. Отступника. Чудовище из детских сказок.   
  
_«Ведь это я уже давно осмыслил, Джефф. Совсе-ем давно. Как бы это не звучало иронично, понял я это в момент, когда мой мозг сдыхал от недостатка кислорода, а инструментрон мне выдал краткий писк, что обозначал то, что спасательная капсула успешно отстыковалась. И еще твой крик. «Шепард!». Даже в смерти, ублюдок, называл меня исключительно по фамилии, но знаешь, я рад. Тот крик обозначал, что ты жив, и что все было не зря. Я понял все, понял до последней крапинки все, когда, черт возьми, умирал. Когда умирал и думал: «Хорошо, что я. Хорошо, что не он». Забавно, нет? А мне да. Потому что сейчас история повторяется. Я иду умирать, а ты будешь сидеть в своем мягоньком кресле и отсиживать попец в удобстве и тепле. И это правильно. Это я должен разбрасывать кишки по округе, это я должен умирать. Ты – должен жить. Обязан жить. Потому что любо-кто другой угробит Норми на раз-два. Я серьезно»._  
  
Перед глазами стояла пылающая Нормандия. Запах гари, боль от, кажется, надавившей на ногу сломленной панели. Но больно одновременно почему-то и не было. Была воспаленная мысль, и он как одержимый следовал ей. Спасти свою милую, спасти Нормандию. Любой ценой. Он не помнил, как Дэн подошел к нему, лишь осознал в одну секунду, что за спиной его уже секунд десять стоял Шепард в своем привычном костюме с клеймом N7 на груди. До мозга удивительно долго доходил его окрик, в нем было что-то про «безмозглого придурка», а после медленно-медленно, часами текли события, что на деле явно заняли по времени всего пару минут.   
  
Как в кино было то, что Шепард буквально за руки и ноги оттаскивал от панели управления его, безалаберного пилота. А еще виделось как с грязной пленки то, как взрывом Дэна отбросило от входа в шаттл, и то, что он, командор, даже зная, что ему не выбраться – нажал на проклятущую кнопку аварийной отстыковки. Нажал, подерите его Рахни. Зная, что этим расписывается белесыми чернилами на собственном приговоре, зная, что рубит тем самым на корню свою последнюю надежду. А за тем Джокер помнил взрыв. Взрыв и осознание, что по его вине, по вине его глупого упрямства Шепард погиб. Герой Цитадели, первый человек-СПЕКТР, просто хороший мужчина, что был немного острым на язык... И, представьте себе, погиб по вине упрямого лётчика, которых, как бы он сам не бахвалился, тысячи, миллионы на одну-только человеческую расу.   
  
Глупое воспоминание. Глупая дрожь в ладонях.   
  
_«Но это глупость. Это воспоминания. Знаешь, а я ведь не такой уже и отморозок, что бы там Вега не рассказывал. Я не шучу. Да-да, знаю, что звучит как самая отпетая шутка. Торфанский мясник, головорез, вышедший из земных трущоб – да не отмороженный ублюдок? Хм. Я бы и сам удивился, скажу правду. Но… Однажды я даже позволил себе маленькую слабость, что, наверное, в какой-то мере доказывает, что не такой я уже и ублюдок. Легкую, невесомую слабость. Недозволительную.  
Тогда мы, кажется, отдыхали после вылазки на Бекенштейне… или это уже было после Горизонта? Я не помню, скажу честно. Не помню, но прекрасно припоминаю тебя, дремлющего в кресле. Кажется, ты тогда еще впервые за долгое время позволил СУЗИ вести Нормандию, но отказался покинуть кресло. Боялся, что ИИ корабль угонит, что ли? Или разобьет? Я не знаю, и, наверное, никогда уже не узнаю. Зато… я помню твое лицо.   
  
Ты… тебе снилась Земля? Или снились полеты на самых современных звездолетах Альянса? Таких, что с пушками размером с мать Джейкоба или с двигателями, которые настолько беззвучны, что находясь рядом с их ядром можно записи личных аудио-дневников делать? Ох, вряд ли угадаю, но твое лицо тогда было так спокойно, так безмятежно, что я невольно засмотрелся, хотя на деле приходил тебя отчитать за собственную разбитую чашку. У тебя тогда только губы были чуть-чуть приоткрыты, да ресница выпавшая лежала на щеке, а дыхание было спокойным – не таким обрывчатым, как к примеру после того же Горизонта… Я скинул её, эту маленькую ресничку тогда, смахнув как можно легче, и почему-то пришел к мысли, что ты красив. Очень. Несмотря на болезнь, ты словно выточил себя из какого-то неведомого материала. Хрупок, но при этом прекрасен, крепок, крепче гранита. Черт, я говорю о тебе как о бабе, но при этом прекрасно понимаю, что своим мужеством и налитием яиц сталью ты перевесишь меня раз в десять. Или в сто. Я не считал, скажу честно.   
Это безумие. Но знаешь, я помню вкус вишни. И еще то, как отдал половину выручки с последней миссии Тали, чтобы она без следа стерла все записи с камер видеонаблюдения. М-да. Будь она человеком, я бы сказал, что в ней есть еврейские корни». _  
  
Почему Джеффу Моро так трудно дышать?   
  
_«Такие це-епкие корни. Которые хрен выведешь, знаешь? Ха. Но потом… а что потом? Сам ведь знаешь. Батарианцы-хреноанцы, Жнецы-хуйцы, взрыв ретранслятора, арест. Это уже было после того, как мы надавали под сраки Коллекционерам, но разве кому было дело? Никому не было дела. Всем нужен был козел отпущения, и они выбрали меня. Черт… черт, я как взошел на Нормандию, почувствовал её непривычную тряску – и отчего-то подумал, что если бы не ты, то я был бы в дерьме. В натуральном, цельном, стопроцентном. Сколько раз ты меня уже вытаскивал, ха, Джокер? Сколько раз рисковал своей прелестной задницей ради меня? А я… а я сейчас сижу, пишу весь этот идиотизм и размышляю о том, как бы ты выглядел без своей дурацкой кепки. Серьезно, ты её не снимал даже тогда, когда увидел меня впервые после исце… воскрешения? Да. Воскрешения. Я был готов тебе на месте переломать все целые кости – серьезно, ты не мог снять эту кепку хотя бы раз, хотя бы один чертов раз?!  
Ох. Идиотизм. Ты сейчас сидишь там, буквально в паре десятков шагов от меня, не считая лифта, а я сижу и изливаю душу в идиотском сообщении, параллельно закидываясь бухлишком. А письмо-то, черт подери, придет скорее всего после того, как я сдохну. Серьезно, даже не отрицай. Ты ведь явно читаешь его сейчас, а по новостям в десятитысячный раз ведут какой-то там репортаж о “найденных трусах командора Шепарда в то время как его тело так и не смогли откопать”.  
Ну, если меня еще помнят. Я бы не удивился, если нет. Сам ведь знаешь – лучшие сказки это те, в которых герой умирает. А наша сказка не лучшая. Она самая охуенная, попомни мои слова». _  
  
Комок, подступивший к горлу, царапал сильнее любой кухонной терки. Сердце колотилось бешено, воздух был словно опален, и Джокер… позорно всхлипнул. Тихо-тихо, сам не понимая почему. Вот не трогаешь никого, читаешь письмо умершего друга… и замечаешь, что плачешь. Сам того не хотя. Вот как так? Как так, если он по сути своей даже на похоронах СУЗИ не рыдал, а сейчас… а сейчас – все вот так? О-о, нет. Такие, как Джокер, не плачут. Не так. _Не просто так_.   
  
_«Скоро, пожалуй, надо будет лечь спать. Надо выспаться перед героичной гибелью, а то мало ли, захотят сделать посмертный снимок – а я не выспавшийся, с мешками под глазами и небритый. Калисса, ха, душу бы за такой снимок продала, не думаешь? Я серьезно. С её-то рвением залить меня по шею в цемент, она бы от счастья трусы обмочила, получив подобный снимок. Ха. Знала бы она, что я так выгляжу практически круглосуточно (нет, ну я бы посмотрел на неё и её попытку сохранить «клёвый причесон» под перекрестным огнем!) и привожу себя в порядок («Навожу Марафет», как любит говорить Лиара) только перед походом на Цитадель – от злобы бы померла, клянусь портками Гарруса.  
  
И… знаешь, я, наверное, свихнулся. Да-а, полноценно свихнулся, и моя матушка, храните её все Боги, в которых я не верю, вращается в могиле с такой скоростью, что из неё можно делать вечный двигатель. Серьезно.   
Ведь, по сути своей, это должна была быть Миранда, наверное. Миранда, Эшли, Тали, Лиара, Самара или хотя бы Кейли, не смотря на то, как я ненавижу рыжих и тупых девок. Я, пожалуй, в последние часы, даже нет - сутки своей жизни должен был бы думать о них, их упругих сиськах и о том, как бы они стенали подо мной, царапая мои плечи как самые хреновые шлюхи с Омеги. Да, все должно было быть так. Но нет - я сижу, подерите меня черти, один в каюте и пишу. Пишу тому, в кого влюблен, точно ебучая школьница, не державшая в руке ничего тяжелее кружевных трусов.   
Да-да, Джокер, можешь даже рот от удивления закрыть. И кулак разжать. Ты не ошибся. И я не ошибся, наверное. Потому что пишу, сижу и пишу, сижу и пишу. Потому что каждый проклятый раз, закрывая глаза, я вижу твою улыбку, Джефф, слышу твой голос, словно наяву вновь представляя тот вечер, дремлющего тебя и вкус блядской вишни. А еще – запах фиалок. Кажется, это СУЗИ подарила тебе одеколон с таким бабским ароматом. А я… а я и повелся.   
Проклятье… я проклят, Джефф. Тобой. Солдатом, моим пилотом. Мужиком. Ох, надеюсь, что я таки сдохну. Сдохну под обломками всего того, что может поломаться, получу пулю в висок, заработаю грыжу или отказ печени от этого всего бухла. Все, что угодно. Потому что мне явно будет очень неловко и очень больно, если ты придешь ко мне, еле-еле живому, в Госпиталь и вмажешь в морду кулаком. И не забуду упомянуть, что больно будет еще и тебе – ты же себе явно пару костей да сломаешь за раз с моей челюстью…  
  
Что я несу. Столько раз говорил это остальным девкам, а своему единственному верному пилоту мямлю как мамзель какая-то». _  
  
Джокер не хотел читать ниже. Хотел отключить, хотел разбить планшет в сущие дребезги, не вспоминать ни о чем, запомнить Шепарда проклятущим ублюдком со снайперской винтовкой наперевес и обворожительной улыбкой, что граничила в какой-то мере с оскалом. Хотел бы забыть.   
  
_«Ох-х, береги меня Калахира. Я, наверное, все же правда люблю тебя, Джефф Моро. И завтра, в то время как остальные будут бороться за свои цивилизации, за свои миры, родины - как бы это по-пидрильски не звучало – я буду бороться за тебя. За мир для тебя. Сыпать своими кишками и мозгами по округе для того, чтобы ты смог быть счастлив со своей четырежды проклятой СУЗИ. Чтобы вы были вместе и были счастливы. Вот так._  
  
Забудь обо мне, ладно? Забудь об этом письме. Меня нет. А ты – есть. Будь счастлив, ладно?   
Слово капитана – если не будешь, во второй раз воскресну, и тогда ты от меня точно не отмажешься!  
  
 **\- Капитан Нормандии, первый человек-СПЕКТР и преданный дурак, что всегда, наверное, был в тебя влюблен. Д. Шепард».**  
  
Слёз, как ни странно, не было. Была пустота, сухость. Словно внутри что-то оборвалось, словно внезапно в комнате похолодало градусов на пять, и одновременно стало пыльно, душно, словно бы пыль залетала в глотку, словно драла как последняя сволочь место, где у людей обычно сердце. Где оно бьется, точно пойманная в клеть пташка, где гоняет по трубкам-венкам кровь, точно самый отпетый барыга - спирт. Где было тоскливо, когда по инициативе Лиары СУЗИ похоронили по человеческим обычаям. Где стало невыносимо от проклятущих последних фраз уже погибшего человека.   
  
Джокер больше не обращал внимание ни на что – ни на то, как соседушка трахается в соседней комнате со своим парнем, от которого явно пахнет красным песком, ни на то, как на улице играются дети, в какой-то там раз мячом выбивая окна первого этажа.   
  
Он не слушал. Просто перечитывал. И понимал, что опоздал. Возможно на неделю, возможно на месяц. А возможно – на целую жизнь.


End file.
